Our Future Is Bright
by rainbows-and-quartie-and-tike
Summary: After many years of missing each other, Tina Coen-Chang and Artie Abrams finally meet up again. But Tina has been hurt by past happenings, will she be able to talk to Artie and become friends with him,Or more? Mentioned Klaine, Brittana, and Fabrevans


Tartie Future One Shot

**Please Note** Mike Chang met Tina in his freshman year of college at UCLA, where they attended school together. There parents had known each other for a while and arranged their marriage.

Artie POV

"Sam Evans, if I'll be. Congratulations on the engagement" The voice of Tina Cohen-Chang from across the room knocks me out of my conversation with one Quinn Fabray (Soon to be Evans). "Is that really Tina?" Quinn questions. The girl in question has not noticed either of us yet, but god I would notice her a mile away. "That's her." I say, obviously faking indifference. Quinn shoots me a knowing look and I smirk. "What?" I question and she just responds with "She's looking pretty good for 30." I look at her out of the corner of my eye. "Yeah? Didn't notice." She rolls her eyes at me. "Artie, please. I'm a lawyer. I know a lie when I see one, I make lies." I chuckle and just shake my head. But of course she is right. Tina is stunning, I have never seen anything more beautiful. Long black hair, no streaks in sight. A green dress hugs her figure nicely, and a black pair of heels and a clutch of the same color to make up her ensemble. "You invited her?" She shakes her head. "Well of course I wanted her here, Sam insisted." She smiles happily. "Did you see Santana and Brittany's child? She is the cutest thing I ever did see." I nodded and looked over at the girl Britt and Santana had adopted. A 8 year old red head in a chair. "Brittany called me the day she adopted her and said "Artie I adopted a girl just like you!" I didn't know what she was talking about then, but when I saw her it just made me smile." I take a second to look back at Tina and notice her looking at me. I send a small wave her way and she waves back.

Tina POV

I had noticed Kurt and Blaine with Brittany and Santana upon my arrival, and now minutes later, I couldn't get my eyes off Brittany and Santana's girl. Did Brittany do it because of Artie? It was brilliant and beautiful. "Sam if you'll excuse me." I say politely and walk over to Artie and Quinn. My heart is racing a mile a minute, like high school. But I have changed since then. I am a fighter now, I have gone through things that no one else has imagined. My baby girl dying along with my husband. There's not a day that goes by that I don't miss our relationship. We married for the sake of our parents knowing each other, arrange of sorts, but we were good friends. We had twins, Arthur and Rae Chang. I call the boy Artie, or Art. After the love I lost, I guess. I take a deep breath before crossing the rest of the way and waved at them. "Well hello there. Congratulations Quinn." I turn to the blonde and offer her a wide smile. I knew as soon as Sam and Quinn met again that they would be together. I take a small breath and turn to Artie. "Hello." I say, a smile now just playing on the corner of my lips as I sit down, soda in hand. "Mrs. Chang." He says. My name had always rolled off his lips in such a beautiful way, even my old name, that hasn't changed in nine years of seeing him. "Ms. Cohen-Chang" I correct him, and he raises an eyebrow at me. "Divorce?" He guesses and I laugh darkly. "Widower." You can see the look on his and Quinn's faces change immediately. "Car accident. Him and my baby girl." I blink back the tears threatening to spill from my brown eyes. I miss Rae and Mike so much. Her brown eyes that would pierce mine so gently, so beautifully. She had my eyes. "I'm so sorry Tee, I-I didn't-" I cut him off. "I know." I what I simply say. I smile at Quinn. "So... Let me see the ring." She pushes her left hand towards me and I smile in appreciation. "Beautiful." I say breathlessly, looking at Artie out of the corner of my eye. I know it will be a long time before I love again, but I will become his friend. We will be friends.


End file.
